


Exit Geminus

by Trobadora



Series: Sherlockiana [5]
Category: Exit Sherlock Holmes - Robert Lee Hall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: Nothing remains the same. Even if it starts out that way.(InExit Sherlock Holmes, Holmes and Moriarty are identical clone twins from a dystopian future. This is set during their backstory.)





	Exit Geminus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "what needs must".

Nothing remains the same.

  
~*~  


Identical faces, facing each other. Two pairs of hands: long, narrow fingers entangling. Slowly, in perfect sync, they move closer. Chest against chest, thigh against thigh, cock against cock.

Two pairs of grey eyes, taking in everything, missing nothing.

A sigh, shared; a surge of hips, meeting in the middle. Lips hot and wet and needy, just the same.

Then one of them laughs, his hands gripping the other's hips, lifting him up. Legs wrap around, back braced against a wall. 

It always goes this way: identical, until the symmetry breaks. That is the best part.

  
~*~  


"We could do so much more," says one. "If only they'd let us." The other agrees.

They were made to be performers, and their minds chafe at the limits of their world.

  
~*~  


They know each other better than anyone, know what they've hidden even from their brothers. And still, there are things they can't see: It's not talking to yourself, after all. It's not fucking yourself. It's not sucking yourself off. It's so much better than that.

One knows the other's body, is known by him. And still there is surprise. In delight, for unanticipated pleasure. In need that's only grown stronger over time. In, one day, an unfamiliar look on a familiar face.

  
~*~  


One studies the other's expressions, wonders: are these his own?

One peels away layers of performance from the other's face, tries to find the truth beneath. 

One takes a turn down a road, hoping the other will follow. And for once, the other can't.

  
~*~  


"You and me," says one, urgently, between kisses. "Us," says the other. Anything else is unthinkable. Anything else is despair.

No one else sees the world as they do.

  
~*~  


The same genome, the same mind, the same body. But only to start with, only until they're shaped by a life.

One on his knees, lips stretched wide around the other's cock: the same, as they take turns. 

One with his hand buried in his twin's hair, holding too tightly: a shared despair, as they slip from each other's grasp.

One, kissing as desperately as the other, already knowing he can no longer condone the other's crimes: here is where it ends.

  
~*~  


One lies alone on a mattress, after his partner has left. Sweat is cooling on his skin, a bite mark is throbbing on his thigh, and the pleasant ache in his arse has not yet been joined by the itching of dried come.

It can't continue. His twin has gone too far this time. This must be the last time. If he turns away, perhaps the other will be brought up short. Perhaps, after all, he will turn back.

Perhaps it won't have to be the last time, after all.

  
~*~  


No one turns back.

Hands, desperately grasping, mouths biting: a good-bye, unwanted by either.

It's hard to walk away. It's harder to be a man alone, no longer one of a pair. To turn from a lover, and against him. But needs must.

  
~*~  


Nothing remains the same. 


End file.
